Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20141217203306
Nach dieser leicht peinlichen Aktion klatschte Mei einmal laut in die Hände, was jeden zusammenzucken ließ. Sie ging mit den anderen zurück in das Wohnzimmer und blickte sich um. Alle waren so gut wie fertig und bereit aufzubrechen. "Okay Leute, das wird eine lange Reise werden, vorallem da wir mit den Autos fahren und dann einmal Quer über den Atlantik, wobei ich mir überlege, ob ich das mit einem Teleport abkürze.", grübelnd rieb sie sich mit der rechten Hand über die Stirn. "Es würde uns viel Zeit ersparen.", warf Bridget ein. "Ja, aber dann werde ich ziemlich geschwächt sein.", Bedenken spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtszügen. Doch da kam auch schon wieder Draco zu Wort: "Ach komm schon! Du bist der große Engel Azrael! Du schaukelst das Schiff schon. Oder wir saufen alle ab. Aber hey", er zuckte die Schultern, "ich glaub fest an dich!" Die eine Hälfte um die Gruppemusste kichern, doch die andere schaute leicht verunsichert. Der Engel seufzte einmal. "Na gut damit befassen wir uns wenn es so weit ist. Wir nehmen meinen Impala und das Auto von Ina und Mel. Bei euch fahren Draco und Nina mit.", sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass sie die Autos so aufteilte. "Also fahren Bridget, Connor und Johnny bei mir mit." Sie wollte es eigentlich vermeiden mit Johnny im Auto zu sitzen, aber Ninas: Ich-werde-dir-deine-Gedärme-rausreißen-und-den-Höllenhunden-zum-fraß-vorwerfen-Blicke fand sie dann doch schlimmer. Und beide in ein Auto setzen konnte sie auch nicht. Die gerade besagte Jägerin wollte am liebsten lauthals protestieren, doch das würde eh nichts bringen. Sie würde schon noch ihre Rache bekommen. Die anderen Mitglieder nickten nur, sagten "Okay.", oder ein gewisser Jemand mit Hut und Blazer salutierte. "Gut dann schnappt euch eure Sachen und beladet die Autos. Nur das Nötigste.", das war einfach, alle bis auf Bridget hatten eh nur ihre Rucksäcke oder Taschen dabei. Jeder schnappte sein Zeug und verließ das Haus. "Hier ich muss noch eben was machen.", sagte Mei und warf der grünäugigen Jägerin den Schlüssel des Impalas entgegen. Alle bis auf sie und Johnny hatten das Haus verlassen und gingen zu den Autos. "Um das klar zu stellen, ich werde nicht aufgeben Mei!", der Anschiss von Draco hatte wohl seine Wirkung gezeigt. Langsamen Schrittes ging Mei auf ihn zu, ihr Blick starr und entschlossen. Johnny rechnet fest mit einer Ohrfeige, welche ihn dann auch wirklich mit voller Wucht traf. Doch das war nicht alles, denn plötzlich gab ihm das Engelsmädchen einen innigen Kuss. Als sie diesen löste stand der Jäger völlig aufgelöst vor ihr. "Enttäusch mich nicht Winchester!", warnte Mei, bevor sie den Dakine Rucksack schulterte und geraden Weges das Haus verließ. "Was zum Henker?!", hauchte Johnny. "Kommst du jetzt!?", rief das Mädchen woraufhin er losstolperte und auch zu den Autos ging. Dracos Blick sagte alles. Er wusste schon an Johnnys grinsen was los war. Nun war die Gruppe kurz vor dem Aufbruch. Ina stellte das Navi ein und jeder suchte sich einen Platz aus. Ina fuhr, Melissa neben ihr als Beifahrer, auf der Rückbank saß links Nina und rechts Draco. Mei stieg in das frühere Auto ihres Vaters, während Bridget noch schnell das Haus abschloss und zum Wagen zurück kam, nur um dann festzustellen, dass Johnny auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Ein verwunderter Blick ihrerseits huschte von Mei zu Johnny hin und her, als sie sich auf den Platz hinter den Jäger und saß ausgerechnet neben Connor. Dann heulte der Motor neben ihnen auf und auch Mei ließ den des Impalas an. Das alt gewohnteGluckern setzte ein und darauf direkt das wundervolle Schnurren. Beide Autos verließen die Parkfläche und fuhren auf die Straße. Die ersten Töne von ''Highway to Hell ''von ''AC/DC ''ertönten und die frische Sommerluft strömte durch die offenen Fenster in die Innenräume der Wägen. Die Reise begann und die Gruppe schaute voller Zuversicht auf das bevorstehende Abenteuer. __________________________________________________________________________ So Leude das wars dann. ;) Nähere Infos folgen die Tage im Carry On Wiki also habt dort immer ein Auge drauf :)